The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia, botanically known as Nemesia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘GG Pink’.
The new Nemesia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hiratuka, Kanagawa, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact, mounding and freely-branching Nemesia cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new Nemesia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in November, 2005 in Hiratuka, Kanagawa, Japan of a proprietary selection of Nemesia hybrida identified as code number TNP-4, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Nemesia hybrida ‘Peach Doll’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Nemesia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hiratuka, Kanagawa, Japan in April, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Hiratuka, Kanagawa, Japan since May, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.